


На его коленях

by vaclava



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: M/M, кто-нибудь до сих пор помнит этот сериал?, она мозолит мне глаза в черновиках, очень старая работа
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaclava/pseuds/vaclava
Summary: Когда Годфри резко отстраняется и начинает слезать с него, Питер бессильно рычит. Улыбаться, наверное, не стоило.— Что, блять, не так?— Надя плачет, — буркает Роман.— Ты не мог этого услышать, придурок, ты же сам сделал в ее комнате звукоизоляцию.





	На его коленях

Запах стоит просто отменный, нечего и говорить. Питер с жадностью кусает стейк и чувствует гордость, когда видит, что Роман также раздирает зубами практически сырое мясо. Немного огня, сковорода и куча говядины при малом количестве времени — вот что Питер называет идеальным блюдом для голодного оборотня. И упыря, видимо, тоже.

Со стороны они, наверное, выглядят дико, думает Питер, но ему на это, честно, плевать. Они оба устали, потому что иметь ребенка в какие-то двадцать лет — это, блять, нереально трудно. Руманчек иногда задумывается о том, что любой другой цыган на его месте просто бы сбежал, успокоив свою совесть фразой: «Она мне не родная дочь», но Питеру на это также плевать. Плевать вообще на все, что не касается Нади, Романа и Дестени. Он чувствует, что они его семья, его сердце, и Руманчек не знает, что с ним будет, если он потеряет их всех. Снова.

Роман больше не смотрит волком, не уворачивается от прикосновений, улыбается ему. В конце концов, он разрешил ему остаться. Но при всем при этом оборотень знает, что Роман никогда не простит его полностью, никогда не забудет, как Питер уехал и оставил его одного. Они воспитывают вместе Надю, но никогда не говорят о той ночи с Мирандой. Они живут в одном доме, но по ночам оказываются в комнатах как можно дальше друг от друга. Они ловят друг друга на взглядах, но никогда не говорят об этом.

И Питер старается убедить себя, что так будет лучше. Что пусть его грудную клетку будет разрывать от чувств к Роману, пусть он будет снова и снова скрежетать зубами, когда Годфри будет возвращаться домой с шлейфом женских духов, он не разрушит их и так едва склеенную дружбу.

— Ты спал сегодня? — спрашивает Питер, потому что Роман выглядит больным, напоминая о времени, когда тот пытался избавиться от упырьего гена.

— Да, — врет Роман. Руманчек знает это, потому что всю ночь сидел под дверью детской и слышал, как Годфри пытался успокоить Надю час за часом. Он не пел колыбельные, но говорил ей, как любит ее, не рассказывал сказки, но клялся, что она самая красивая девочка на свете, и Питер понимает, что это все ужасно личное, но он не мог прекратить слушать до самого утра, пока Надя не провалилась в беспокойный сон. — А ты?

— И я, — врет в ответ Руманчек.

Роман улыбается. Конечно же, этот сукин сын обо всем знает, и Питер не может не улыбнуться в ответ.

— Дестени обещала посидеть с ней завтра, — бросает Руманчек, когда Роман проходит мимо него. — Знаешь, мы могли бы с тобой поспать…

Годфри тормозит резко, кажется, напрочь забыв, что собирался помыть руки. Последние в крови и жире, как и рот, и подбородок парня, но он лишь растерянно окидывает Питера взглядом и обхватывает себя руками, пачкая дорогую ткань рубашки.

А потом Роман облизывает свои блядские губы, и Питер — ничего не может с собой поделать — смотрит. Он видит мокрый след от слюны и остатки крови, видит, как кончик языка возвращается обратно в рот и не выдерживает. Чёрт бы побрал этого кровососа.

Питер утаскивает Романа к себе на колени, и тот, словно заправская шлюха, послушно раздвигает ноги, чтобы сесть ещё ближе и теснее. Они целуются немного дико, скорее вылизывая рты друг другу, чем делая что-то ещё, но, Руманчек уверен, Роману это нравится также сильно, как и ему, потому что тот стонет, стонет и стонет, и Питер просто сходит с ума по этому звуку из уст Годфри. Руки Романа давно гуляют в его волосах, и Руманчек на секунду улыбается в поцелуй, когда думает, что упырь просто вытирает их об него.

Когда Годфри резко отстраняется и начинает слезать с него, Питер бессильно рычит. Улыбаться, наверное, не стоило.

— Что, блять, не так?

— Надя плачет, — буркает Роман.

— Ты не мог этого услышать, придурок, ты же сам сделал в ее комнате звукоизоляцию, — Питер опять тянет друга на себя, но теперь последний сопротивляется, чем просто неебически злит его волка.

— Я, может, _почувствовал_ , — пытается Роман.

— А, может, ты долбоеб, — замечает Руманчек, удерживая парня за бедра. — Просто скажи мне, что не так.

Роман пожимает плечами и наконец-то прекращает попытки встать. Питер буквально видит по его лицу, как он вспоминает ту их ночь с Мирандой, как задается вопросом, кто они друг для друга, и продолжает загоняться на разные темы, которые Питер с радостью бы выкинул из его головы. Руки Романа висят вдоль его тела, а взгляд направлен куда угодно, но только не на оборотня.

— Я не думаю, что ты, на самом деле, этого хочешь, — наконец-то произносит он.

— Хочу чего?

— Меня, — у Романа в глазах стоят слезы, и Питер сомневается, что сможет себе простить, если тот заплачет — пусть тот иногда был королевой драмы, его чувства всегда были искренними и глубокими, и Питер уважал это.

— С чего ты это взял?

— Зачем тебе неконтролирующий себя упырь и его ребенок? Ты же цыган, ты создан для дорог, а не для постоянного места, не для, — Годфри сглатывает, — меня.

— Я наполовину итальянец, — недовольно напоминает Руманчек и крепче обнимает парня за талию, — и вы моя семья. Ты.

И тогда Романа прорывает. Он плачет навзрыд, уткнувшись лбом Питеру в плечо, долго, так долго, что оборотень уже не чувствует своих ног, но даже не пытается сдвинуться с места. Вместо этого он примеряет на себе роль Романа этой ночью — Питер говорит и говорит парню, что ему жаль, что он оставил его, что заставил страдать и что никогда его больше не бросит, говорит, что любит всю их маленькую сумасшедшую семью.

— И я люблю _тебя_ , Роман, — в конце концов, говорит Питер. — Люблю, понимаешь?

И Годфри наконец-то успокаивается, только чтобы ответить:

— Взаимно, придурок.


End file.
